Shoku (OC)
Appearance Shoku is a skeleton with dark grey bones. He has nothing in his eye sockets, unlike Sans. He is about 5'8. He wears tattered black robes, and black slacks underneath. Circus Appearance In the circus, Shoku is fully fleshed instead of being a skeleton. He has white hair and white stubble. He has icy blue eyes that glow white when he uses magical abilities. Personality Shoku is typically very sad for little to no reason. He is very quiet, and is known to spend most of his time alone, moping. He has a very low perception of himself, building a small shack on the outskirts of town instead of simply buying a house. He is very trusting, on multiple occasions seeing Murder in the middle of a fight and convincing himself that it is something else entirely. He is very attached to the stuffed hydra he keeps in his room. He will apologize for anything that could even slightly be his fault, including being bad at fighting or doing damage to an opponent. The Circus Personality In The Circus he is still sad, but he handles it well, using the sadness to fuel his magical abilities. His sadness is implied to be the direct result of Yuki's actions. He is also rather reclusive, staying in his tower most of the time. His only friend seems to be Luke, but they are very close in that friendship. Abilities Shoku is a skilled user of multiple different weapons, having owned a weapons shop at some time in the past. He uses a sword most often, but has also used throwing knives on multiple occasions. He also has a significant amount of control over shadows, using them to attack, hold people down, defend, form physical objects, spy on people, short-range teleport, and even form a clone of himself on some occasions. He uses the shadows as his main method of attack, and if he was more confident, they would probably be extremely devastating. As it is, they have proved ineffectual on Murder, the person he has fought the most, as well as many others. He can be revived from death once a month, keeping him essentially immortal, although dying frequently. It is assumed that if he is killed after he revives but before the month ends, he will die for good, although this hasn't been tested. He has 50 HP. The Circus Abilities Shoku is known to be a master wizard in the Circus, able to summon Death, commune with the Twin Gods, pass through the In Between, and much more. He has not yet demonstrated swordsmanship skills, but he can use a sword. Creation Shoku was created by Shoku in approximately twenty minutes, when he saw that Set had a cool OC. Shoku wanted to have a cool OC too, so he made this and that was that. Shoku got the name Shoku after he started Rping with his OC. Shoku is known to be Shoku's favorite OC, as well as the one that has the most fleshed out backstory.